mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Frank
| birth_place = Olympia, Washington, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1970-1996 | spouse = Susan Blanchard (1977-present) | series = M*A*S*H | character = Captain Hathaway/Lieutenant Martinson | episodes = "Dear Sigmund" (Season 5) "What's Up Doc?" (Season 6) }} Charles R. Frank (born April 17, 1947) made two appearances on M*A*S*H, first as Captain Hathaway in the Season 5 episode "Dear Sigmund" and then as Lieutenant Martinson in the Season 6 episode "What's Up Doc?" Charles is noted for playing Bret Maverick's cousin Ben Maverick in the 1978 TV-movie The New Maverick with Wikipedia:James Garner and Jack Kelly, and in the short-lived 1979 television series Young Maverick. He graduated with the class of 1969 from Middlebury College in Vermont. Career From 1970 to 1974 (and again in 1988 and 1995), Frank played Dr. Jeff Martin on the ABC-TV soap opera All My Children. In 2006, it was announced that the character would be taken over by John James, former of Dynasty. In addition to his two appearnces on M*A*S*H, Charles also appeared once on the CBS family drama, Three for the Road. In 1977 Frank costarred with Deborah Winters and Claude Akins in the television horror film, Tarantulas: The Deadly Cargo, directed by Stuart Hagmann. Also in 1977 Frank played the murder victim in the Columbo episode entitled, "Try And Catch Me". In 1979, Frank appeared as Lester Hackett in four episodes in the CBS miniseries The Chisholms; when the production resumed in 1980, he was replaced in the role by Reid Smith. In 1982, Frank portrayed independently wealthy Stanley Beck on the short lived series Filthy Rich. Frank played astronaut Scott Carpenter in the movie version of Tom Wolfe's novel The Right Stuff (1983). He costarred with Dennis Weaver in CBS's short-lived (1983–1984) Emerald Point N.A.S.. Frank played Jack Warren, who was married to Susan Dey's character, Celia Mallory, who in the series divorces him to marry another lieutenant, Simon Adams, played by Richard Dean Anderson, later of ABCs MacGyver. Frank was reunited with former co-star Dixie Carter (she played his snide and snobby sister in-law,Carlotta) on her CBS series, Designing Women. In a 1992 episode, Frank played Mark, a date of her character, Julia Sugarbaker. In 2004, Frank narrated C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America, a mockumentary based in an alternate timeline in which the Confederacy won the American Civil War. Personal life It was on the set of All My Children that Frank met his wife Susan Blanchard, who played his character's wife, Mary Kennicott Martin and also played Lieutenant Sandra Cooper on M*A*S*H. They married in 1977 and have one child. References * *King, Susan (2003). "Looking back at a film with 'The Right Stuff'; Director Philip Kaufman and some of his stars revisit the making of the 1983 space-race saga." Los Angeles Times. June 7. *Smith, Cecil (1979). "Husband-Wife Co-Stars: New Maverick Faces Long Odds." Los Angeles Times. November 26. *Wakefield, Dan (1976). All Her Children. New York: Doubleday. External links * Category:Actors Category:Guest stars